lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Superheroes
LEGO Superheroes is a stop-motion LEGO series by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. It follows the adventures of various superheroes and villains, such as the Justice League, the Avengers, the Incredibles, the Overwatch, Ninjago, the Vepturegeng, and De Mansio. Episodes DC Season One # Riddler’s Withdrawal: Batman's Rogues Gallery escapes from Arkham Asylum. The Riddler and Clay-Face formulate a plan to rob the Gotham City Bank by travelling through a parking building. Will they succeed? Probably, albeit not for long. # Triple Clay: After hearing about the explosion at Gotham City Bank, Batman and Robin come over to investigate. Clay-Face is busy making money rain, and when the Dynamic Duo find him inside the bank, things are sure to get messy! # Don't be an Ice-Hole: Riddler and Mr. Freeze plot to break into the abandoned Fries’ Ice Cream Parlor in attempts to steal enough ice crystals to power Freeze’s freeze ray. Little do they know that Batman is tracking them with his Batarang Tracker. # Polarizing Reception: Mr. Freeze frees his Icemen from their freezing cells and uses them to attack the Dynamic Duo when they arrive. Will Batman and Robin make it out? Or will they be put on ice? # Two-Face Chase: Batman and Robin chase Riddler and Two-Face's van in the Batmobile (and later the Knightcrawler). The bad guys are rescued by Poison Ivy. # The Greeny Phantom: Riddler and Ivy make their way to Botanic Gardens where they steal mutated ivy seeds, but Poison Ivy stays after Superman arrives. # Green with Envy: Batman and Robin go to Botanic Gardens to stop Poison Ivy, but Robin gets seduced! When Superman comes back, things won’t go so well... # Golden Coral: Riddler and Two-Face freeze a river to reach the Gold Reserves Island. Using one of their goons in a kamikaze truck, they gain entry and make their way to the gold vault. # The Ultimate Battle: Upon reaching the Gold Reserves, the Dynamic Duo find it under siege. Entering, they find that Two-Face has covered the floor in acid to prevent their advancement. They cross on a boat, and defeat Riddler. Meanwhile Batman accidentally knocks Two-Face off of a tower, killing him. Season Two # Bane of Existence: Penguin unites his gang for a meeting, which includes Batman's toughest enemies - Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Bane- as well as himself and Catwoman. He shows them his penguins and how they could be used to take over Gotham City, but they need a radar dish and a diamond to power it. Bane and Penguin leave for the dock, where they steal the dish and place it on a fishing boat. Penguin leaves Bane, who, infuriated, throws a Police Car into the air, which lands on and kills him. # Anions and Cations: Penguin and Catwoman travel by rooftop and destroy a Police Helicopter before they enter the museum. They steal the Gotham Diamond, but Catwoman refuses to give it to The Penguin. Before he can convince her, the Police Officers arrived and they split-up (credits to Brickipedia for description). # The Cat(woman) in the Hat(woman): While Batman and Robin pursue Catwoman, Penguin and Killer Croc escape through the docks on their boat. Catwoman is cornered and tosses the diamond off of a rooftop where a bulldog takes it. Catwoman is arrested. # Batboat vs. Penguin Sub: Batman and Robin spot the Penguin's fishing boat and chase after him. Will they be able to stop Penguin? Meanwhile, the bulldog gives the Gotham Diamond to Catwoman's cat, Isis. # Sewer-Cide Squad: Penguin and Killer Croc make their way to a police station through the sewage system to rescue Catwoman (since Isis brought her the diamond in Batboat vs. Penguin Sub). As Catwoman and Penguin flee with the diamond, Croc covers their flight (credits to Brickipedia for description). # The Crocodilian Menace: The Dark Knight (Batman) and Night-Wing (Robin) go down to the sewers to kill the diabolical Killer Croc to stop him from massacring more innocent people. Not for little kids! # Bats, Cats, and Birds: Man-Bat, Penguin, and Catwoman try to find Arctic World in Gotham Zoo, while Batman and Nightwing try to stop them. # Firstborns to be Dead: Penguin and Catwoman flee to the Arctic World where they set up a radar dish. The satellite powers the penguin henchmen, allowing them to conquer the city. # Club Penguin: TBA. Season Three # Mad Hater: TBA. # Amusement Mile: Joker prepares to spread Joker Venom over Gotham City from the Cathedral, but also wants to cause chaos for Batman. Joker and Harley Quinn set a trap for Commissioner Gordon at Amusement Mile. Will he fall for it? # Saving the Commissioner: Joker sends Batman a telecast of what they are planning to do to Gordon if Batman doesn't save him. Reaching Amusement Mile, Batman and Robin attempt to rescue Gordon and battle Harley Quinn. But will Joker get away? # Aerial Assault: TBA. # Flight of the Bat: TBA. # Vandalized: TBA. # Ejecting out of a Prison Bus: TBA. # Moth-Man: TBA. # Tower of Terror: The Joker and Harley Quinn scale the cathedral and plan to poison the whole town with Joker Venom. Will they succeed? # The Dark Night: The Dynamic Duo hunts Harley Quinn to the top of the tower, where she and Joker and hide in huge bells. Will they be able to find the baddies before it's too late? Season Four # Joker Pursuit: Batman and Robin chase Joker across the city. Will he get away and poison the city? Or will Batman save the day? # Chemical Warfare: At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin find that The Joker has stolen chemical substances. How will they escape when a fire starts? # Truck Chase: The Dynamic Duo infiltrate a LexCorp Juggernaut. Will Joker (and Lex Luthor) get away? # Bat Cave-In: After digging a cavity into the Batcave, Joker and Lex Luthor attack the Batcave. Will the heroes win? Or the villains? # Aerial Assault: Batman and Superman attack the LexCorp jet, but when they reach the control room, Batman is dropped through a trapdoor. Will Superman be able to save him? # Corps Bride: From LexCorp, a huge mecha emerges and heads to Gotham. Will Batman and Superman be able to stop it? # Lutheran Teachings: Superman is weakened from the mecha’s Kryptonite blaster. Will Batman be able to save the day? # My Way or the Subway: TBA. Mighty Micros # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Gem Robbery: When Captain Cold steals a gem from the bank, the Flash comes to stop him! Who will win? # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Fallen Forest: TBA. Marvel Season One # Mr. Sandman: Abomination and Sandman hold the entire Grand Central Terminal hostage, drawing the attention of Iron Man and The Hulk, who are later aided by Spider-Man in trying to stop the dastardly duo. # Octo Expansion: Nick Fury tasks Captain America with investigating a lock-down at the Baxter Building, and soon finds out it has fallen under the control of Doctor Octopus. The two of them do battle, going all the way through the Daily Bugle, prompting Spider-Man to return, aiding the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Will the heroes defeat Doc? Or will they find themselves biting off more calamari than they can chew? Either way, chaos will ensue. # We... are Venom: Fury tasks Black Widow and Hawkeye with finding an Infinity Stone while Spider-Man heads to Oscorp in pursuit of the Green Goblin. Goblin gets away, and they're forced to face Venom inside of Oscorp's underground laboratory. Will our heroes make it out okay? # Stank Tower: The Mandarin has taken over Stark Tower alongside Loki. However, Captain America and Tony Stark are going to take back what's rightfully there's... or what's rightfully Stark's. # Low-Key: Captain America, Iron Man, and Black Panther meet Thor who takes them to Asgard to find Loki. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied himself with the Frost Giants and taken the Tesseract. Will Loki get away? Or will the heroes stop him? # The Infection: Captain America, Hulk, and Thor arrive at a Siberian research facility, and are attacked by researchers contaminated by Presence. But what will they do when Captain America is infected? Season Two # Bridge Battle: When Shocker, Vulture, and Doc Ock attack Manhattan Bridge, it’s up to Spider-Man to stop them! Spidey is able to arrest them fairly easily, but things don’t stay like that for long once Thanks arrives. # Wakanda Forever: Spider-Man and Hulk follow Klaw through a portal to Wakanda where they run into Black Panther. Upon hearing that Klaw is in Wakanda, Black Panther joins up with them into hunting Klaw. Arriving in Wakanda's Vibranium mines, Black Panther, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk find Klaw and Red Hulk gathering Vibranium. Hulk accidentally ends up on a mine cart and is sent out of the area by Klaw leaving Spidey to battle Red Hulk. # Sanctum Sanction: At the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange, Hulk, and Spider-Man hunt for the Book of the Vishanti. Upon locating it, Baron Mordo appears from the Mystical Cabinet of the Nisanti where he plans to take the Book of the Vishanti to assist Dormammu. Will they be able to take back the Book of Vishanti? # There’s Gonna be Carnage: Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel enter the Alchemax building, where they run into Hulk. Green Goblin speaks on the monitor to them before unleashing Symbiotes and Symbiote-controlled workers on them. Eventually, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Hulk battle Carnage. When Carnage is defeated, Green Goblin attacks them. Who will win? Season Three # Sokovia: In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, Iron-Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye attack a Hydra base. # Battle of the Gods: Iron Man and Captain America defeat Loki in combat. While Loki is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor arrives and frees him, hoping to convince Loki to to Asgard. However, Iron Man and Cap are unaware of this, and get in a fight with Thor. # Hulk Smash: TBA. Mighty Micros # Scarlet Spider vs. Sandman: When Sandman steals a diamond from the bank, Scarlet Spider comes to stop him! Who will win? # Thor vs. Loki: When Loki steals the Space Stone for his staff, Thor comes to stop him! Will Loki get away? # Iron Man vs. Thanos: When Thanos steals the Power Stone, Iron Man comes to stop him! Will Thanos get away? # Thanos vs. Thor and Loki: When Thanos steals the Space Stone, Thor and Loki come to stop him! Will Thanos get away? Better yet, will Loki survive? The Incredibles # Hover-Train Hijacking: The Hover-Train has just been unveiled to the public for the first time, but it gets hijacked by Screenslaver! # Jack-Jack Attack: When a raccoon rummages through the Parrs' garbage can in search of food, Jack-Jack mistakes the pest for a robber and attacks. Things don't go too well! # Helicopter Havoc: TBA. # Uncovering the Truth: TBA. # Unwelcome Mat: Dash and Violet are left alone to watch Jack-Jack, and when a possessed Brick smashes in, things get a bit tricky for the Parrs! # The Hydroliner: The hypnotized Brick plans to crash the Hydroliner into the city. It's up to Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack to stop her! Overwatch # Dragons: Hanzo breaks into Hanamura Castle, where he gives his fallen brother, Genji, incense offerings. Little does he know that Genji is right behind him, ready to attack. # Hero: Soldier 76 is on a mission to stop a gang in Mexico. After a girl is threatened with a grenade, however, Jack must decide whether to continue his pursuit, or save an innocent. Vepturegeng Season One # Mountain Sea, Mountain Dew: When a large amount of Planet Venture’s population as been turned into zombies, its up to the Vepturegeng to stop them! # Rogues' Bay: The Vepturegeng must move a cart full of explosives across the cove and implant it into the zombies' cave, attempting to stop them for good! But will they find anything useful in the cave? # Ship Sticks: The Vepturegeng investigate a shipwreck, where they get in a battle with a surprisingly powerful femme fatale. # Boice's Torrent: Boice Jakub plans to generate a strong enough torrent to end the world, using a power generator. The Vepturegeng, seeing this as a call to action, enter his cave, only to realize that the battle is going to be harder than they thought. Season Two # Burning Men: The Vepturegeng go on a trek across a charred landscape, and find Siam Jakub to have caused the fire and destruction. Will they be able to defeat him? # Path of Fire: TBA. Ninjago Season One # TBA De Mansio # De Mansio: The Player and Akuma, better known as "De Mansio", fight off a gang of Neo-Nazis, ending with a battle against a Macedon imposter. # De Mansio: Firefight: The Player is sent after a gang of criminals. The gang thinks they stand a chance, but it’s all over for them when The Player gets out his pistol and shamshirs. # Robbery Stopper: TBA. Characters DC Heroes * Batman: The heroic protector of Gotham City, a man who is dressed like a bat who combats evil and strikes fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. His secret identity is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superpowers, he is the world's smartest man and greatest fighter. He is also the founder of the Justice League, although he has several enemies, with the show focusing on his struggles against The Joker and The Riddler. * Robin: Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, making him a heir to the world's greatest hero and it’s worst villain, Ra's Al Ghul. Damian's existance was initially unknown to Batman. Genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb, Damian was intended to be a formidable warrior. Damian became a talented martial artist pre-adolescence. * Batgirl: Batgirl is a technological intellectual and an astounding investigator. Although she has no superpowers, Batgirl is the Justice League's best problem solver and never gives up. She often shoves the boundaries of what people anticipate of her. * Nightwing: After talking with Superman, Dick Grayson learned of the Kryptonian tale of Nightwing, who was an anti-hero that was rejected by his family. Dick adopted the name and retired his role as Robin, which would be used by Damian Wayne later. However, Nightwing has since gone back to being Batman's sidekick, just under a different alias. DC Villains * Clay-Face: Archaeologist Matt Hagen was transformed into the abominable Clay-Face by a pool of plutonium. He now possesses super strength and can transform his clay body into any form. * Mister Freeze: Doctor Victor Fries was a cyrogenicist until a lab accident lowered his body temperature, forcing him to wear a refrigerated suit of armor to survive. * Poison Ivy: Pamela Lillian was once a young botanist. When her professor tricked her into stealing old prehistoric chives, he poisoned her with them so she could not report him. She survived and, while getting an immunity to toxins, Lillian went crazy and became Poison Ivy, a terrorist out to save the environment in an insane way. Ever since she acquired her plant powers, Ivy has revolved her crimes around her plant fetish and an evil way of preserving nature. * Two-Face: Gotham City’s sliest sinner, Two-Face is double-trouble for Batman! Constantly scheming misdemeanor and madness in Gotham, this felon uses a two-headed coin to reach conclusions and generate havoc among the calm civilians. He is after a big score at the Gotham City Gold Reserves when he plots a robbery with the Riddler. * The Riddler: This criminal genius is always up to no good in Gotham City as he tries to puzzle Batman with hint-filled crimes! A genius and master of escape, it is a challenge for even Batman to solve The Riddler’s evil guessing games! * Bane: With optimal combat skills and super strength, Bane is one of the deadliest brutes ever built! He is usually by the side of the Penguin, using his enormous muscles to fight Batman and cause evil and anarchy all over Gotham City. His ultra-effective secret weapon, venom, makes him a tough foe of the Dynamic Duo! * Cat-Woman: Infamous master burglar, Cat-Woman, is a cat-loving criminal that has always got Batman hunting her! A gymnast and martial artist, her feline reflexes help her thieve Gotham City better than anyone. Batman is on her trail to recover the Gotham Diamond, but should watch out for her whip! Cat-Woman is Batman’s wildest foe, and may be carrying rabies! * Killer Croc: Sideshow wrestler Waylon Jones was born with unusual genes that over time have changed his appearance to become like that of a crocodile. With his strong muscles, sharp teeth and hard, scaly skin, Killer Croc has double in strength what he has in intelligence. Be happy you aren't this man's orthodontist! * Man-Bat: Doctor Kirk Langstrom tested the blood of a bat on himself in attempts to cure his deafness, which ended up transforming him into a giant bat. Now, as the terrifying Man-Bat, he terrorizes the streets of Gotham City. * The Penguin: The Penguin is a criminal in Gotham City and one of Batman's deadliest foes. The Penguin uses weaponized umbrellas to kill his victims. Member of the Secret Society of Super Villains, aka Oswald Cobblepot. * Harley Quinn: Harleen Quinzel was a therapist at Arkham Asylum who fell in love with the archenemy of Batman, the Joker. Willing to do anything to be with the Clown Prince of Crime, Harleen took the name "Harley Quinn" and became an associate of the demented criminal. * The Joker: The Joker is Batman's greatest enemy and the deadliest villain alive. An eternal curse on the residents of Gotham City, the Joker is unpredictable, quick-witted, and degeneracy incarnate. * Lex Luther: The brilliant director of LexCorp, Alexander Luther, Junior inherited his father’s company at a young age and soon transformed it into a cutting-edge technology corporation. His fear of heroes from other planets leads him to pit hero against hero – a scheme that may be aided by his collection of strange meteorites… Marvel Heroes * Iron Man: Having been taken prisoner by terrorists, billionaire engineer and scientist Tony Stark built a metallic suit to escape. Now he battles evil all across the world as Iron Man, the Armored Avenger! With an evolving series of armor powered by the arc reactor in his chest, and the Avengers to back him up, Iron Man is ready to put bad guys to justice. * Hulk: When Doctor Bruce Banner was accidentally exposed to an enormous dose of toxic waste, the livid green superhero known as the Hulk was born! Equipped with a durable pair of Stark-issued trousers, Hulk roars into battle with his teammates. Though Banner’s brains and brawn have both been the strongest assets to the Avengers, he still fears what will happen if he loses control of his incredible alter ego. * Spider-Man: Bitten by a uranium-fanged spider, the teenage Peter Parker gained amazing spidery superpowers. Knowing that with great power comes great responsibility, he has dedicated himself to protecting innocents, saving lives, and fighting an endless rogues gallery. * Captain America: Powered by a unique SuperSoldier serum during WWII, soldier Steve Rogers was frozen for decades. After his revival and introduction to modern society, the ultimate Captain America found a second calling in life, fighting evil alongside his fellow Avengers. Outfitted with a streamlined new uniform, Cap leads his teammates into combat against supervillains! * Hawk-Eye: With perfect aim and a quiver of arrows at the ready, Clint Barton never misses his target. His alarming skills as an exceptional sharpshooter have served him through countless S.H.I.E.L.D. missions, though he has since found his true calling as a member of the Avengers. As the aptly code-named Hawkeye, Barton lends his talents to the team, backing up his allies with a variety of arrows. * Black Widow: The deadliest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, made a name for herself as an unbeaten operative in the intelligence world. Originally assigned to the Avengers by Nick Fury, Widow has since become a full-time member of the heroic team, putting her unique talents to work in the service of mankind. * She-Hulk: Jennifer Walters was once injured, with her cousin, Bruce Banner, giving her a blood transplant. However, Banner's blood had his gamma-irradiated DNA, giving Jennifer his powers. Now Jennifer can turn into a green, muscular version of herself, known as She-Hulk and unlike her cousin, she has control over her powers and can transform in any emotion. Like her cousin, she has super strength as her power. * Thor: Deciding to make his stay on Earth permanent, the prince of Asgard Thor has continued to adapt to life on a different planet. Focusing his efforts on aiding his comrades, the mighty warrior has given his regard to the Avengers. When new threats face the Earth, Thor battles to protect his second home with the focus and power of a lightning bolt. * Captain Marvel: US Spec Ops General Carol Danvers was the youngest captain in NASA's history when she befriended Dr. Walter Lawson and became mired in the plans of the Kree Empire. During a battle between Mar-Vell and his rival Yon-Rogg, Carol was exposed to radiation generated by the Kree Psyche-Magnitron, which exploded, making Carol's wish to be strong enough to protect herself come true by altering her genetic structure and turning her into a superhuman. * Nick Fury: Nick Fury is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., a high-tech law-enforcement firm that shields Earth from threats too strong for anyone else to handle. He is a no-BS boss who won't take backtalk from the in-training heroes under his administration. Marvel Villains * Abomination: Emil Blonsky was flown in from Russia in attempts to capture The Hulk. After failing to kidnap Hulk, Emil injected the Hulk Serum into his blood, turning him into Abomination! * Sandman: Flint Marko was a normal criminal until a mishap turned his body sandy. This gave him various sand powers, and made him invincible. He is Spider-Man's archenemy, along with the rest of the Sinister Six. * Doctor Octopus: Doctor Otto Octavius was a brilliant technologist until a disaster at his lab melded a set of robotic arms onto his body. As Doctor Octopus, he uses these arms and mad science to commit felonies and try to learn the secret of Spider-Man’s superpowers. * Venom: Fabricated by Doctor Octopus from a sample of Spider-Man’s radiated blood, Venom is a liquid monster that can attach itself to a human host, creating an unbeatable villain with all of Spider-Man’s powers… and then some! * Green Goblin: Norman Osborn was a CEO of Oscorp, a tech corporation, but was fired by his board for bad judgement regarding a contract. He got angry and infused a powerful steroid into his body, but the drug him mad. As the Green Goblin, he is now a murderer and a terrorist. * Carnage: Carnage is the red offspring of the mutant creature Venom. Carnage, like Venom, has an immeasurable number of superpowers, made even stronger by his host, a psychopathic killer named Cletus Kasady. * Baron Mordo: Karl Mordo was one of the Ancient One's apostles, but he secretly planned to destroy her and take her place as Sorcerer Supreme. His plot was thwarted by Doctor Strange, who did succeed the Ancient One. Since then, Strange and Mordo have been archenemies. * Ulysses Klaw: Ulysses Klaue was a man interested in the rare metal Vibranium, only found in Wakanda. during a battle against T'Challa, Klaw fell on one of his sonic weapons and became a being of pure sound, able to make sound constructs with his ultrasonic claws. * Shocker: Herman Schultz has a gauntlet that can start destructive vibrations, and wears pads to protect himself. He uses his gauntlet's power to rob banks, and is also been a member of the Masters of Evil. * Vulture: Adrian Toomes was a scientist who lost his corporation to a business partner. He donned his last remaining invention, a pair of robotic wings, and became the Vulture to start a life of crime, thus becoming the archenemy of Spider-Man. * Thanos: Thanos was once of god descended from the Celestials. Much of Thanos' antagonist motivations revolve around his romantic feelings for Lady Death. He later became the user of the Infinity Gauntlet, which he used to kill half of the universe's inhabitants in an attempt to impress Death. * Loki: Once Thor’s younger brother and closest ally, the discovery of his untold Frost Giant ancestry drove Loki insane. Now, sinful, he seeks only power and redress. Master of magic mirages, ploys and voodoo, the god of mischief will stop at nothing in his mission to take over Earth – or see it erased! The Incredibles Heroes * Mr. Incredible: Bob is the father of the Parrs, his superpower being super strength. * Elastigirl: Helen is the mother of the Parrs, her superpower being elasticity. * Violet Parr: Violet is the older sister of the Parrs, her superpower being forcefields and invisibility. * Dash Parr: Dashiell is the middle child of the Parrs, his superpower being super speed. * Jack-Jack Parr: Jack-Jack is the younger brother of the Parrs, having infinite superpowers. The Incredibles Villains * Underminer: Underminer is a villainous miner, his superpower being digging. * Raccoon: Raccoon is an extremely violent raccoon that attempts to eat the Parrs' rubbish. * Screenslaver: Screenslaver is a mysterious villain, her superpower being mind control. * Brick: Brick is a superhero that was brainwashed by Screenslaver, her superpower being super strength. Vepturegeng Heroes * Ruffian: Rivals of Ruffian never know just how he will beat them - with X-Ray vision, his lava blaster, or terrible cerebral torture. Despised by the other Vepturegeng for his constant treachery, Ruffian plans to end them all and take the world for himself. * Wendigo: Surly and grim, Wendigo's anger is often explosive. In combat, he relies on a spear gun that pulls him through the sea and a chainsaw that lobs knives. His super-powered vision and ability to absorb the abilities of his enemies makes him a destructive adversary. * Serpent: Masterly and merciless, Serpent is dreaded even by the other Vepturegeng. His laser vision and triple-bladed sword help him put down riots by the others on their quest to save the world. The oddest and most puzzling Vepturegeng, Serpent is the only one who knows the truth about the zombies. * Gunner: The aptest designer of the Vepturegeng, Gunner can craft a gun out of anything. He can use his X-Ray vision and super sight to seek out opponents and then make a perfect jail from thin air to hold them hostage! In combat, Gunner uses his Energy Crossbow alongside his pickax and jackhammer. * Stealer: Fittest of the Vepturegeng, Stealer lives for extinction. His power to adapt after every kill makes him unstoppable! His infrared vision also lets him hunt down his opponents so he can squash them into the afterlife. Best (or worst!) of all, the power of his chainsaw drill can turn solid concrete to tar! * Drifter: Drifter's plan is basic - convince the other Vepturegeng he is an ally, and then betray them all! He has the power to turn inanimate objects into his minions and sorcerer's vision that confuses rivals. If all else fails, he relies on ice ray to freeze enemies and Energy Bolts that them turns them into slaves! Vepturegeng Villains * Tylor Jakub: When Tylor uses his staff, his target splits, and eventually disintegrates. But the staff would be uselss without Tylor's gift at inferring his foes' weak points -- he is able to find the fragility in any rival and target it immediately. * Milaya Charlo: Lusty and deadly "ally" of the Jakub Knights, Milaya is one of the most sinister rivals any Vepturegeng has ever had. She can catch bullets fired at her, poison them and then shoot them back. A sworn foe of the Vepturegeng, Milaya schemes against everyone; even the Jakubs! * Boice Jakub: The out-and-out vilest of the Jakubs. Tepid and quiet on the outside, but very sour on the inside, persuaded that the other Jakub Knights are using him as cannon fodder (and he isn't wrong). * Scotti Jakub: Scotti has secretly made a pact with Prisca, planning on secretly assassinating the other Jakub Knights and ruling the world by themselves. De Mansio Heroes * De Mansio: An unidentified man and the demonic Akuma, known in combination as "De Mansio", is unusual, unforeseeable, and mentally unbalanced. As a hireling, he auctions his intimidating fighting skills to the highest bidder, disturbing his opponents by maiming himself to throw them off their guard. De Mansio Villains Parents Guide Sex & Nudity LEGO Batman * Condoms are depicted on the streets and sidewalks, but they look rather fake and aren't displayed prominently. * Poison Ivy kisses a guard, but this is to kill him rather than as an actual display of affection. * Superman and Poison Ivy kiss in one scene. Robin almost snogs her in another episode, but Superman stops him. * Tyler Ferrari and Tyra Beaulieu make advances towards one another throughout Bats, Cats, and Birds, with what appears to be a marriage or proposal happening near the middle of the video (nothing is depicted). * Graffiti with the text reading "naughty", "meat", and a reference to "happy endings" are all sprawled on the wall of Penguin's boat in Bats, Cats, and Birds. Brendan has joked that this would get the video an NC-17 rating, but this isn't very likely, especially given the fact that some of the text is cut off. * Harley Quinn seduces some of the security guards. Violence & Gore * The violence is meant to be consistent with the series that is being adapted. * A large amount of violence is depicted, but all of the characters are cartoony LEGO minifigures. LEGO Batman * Heroes and villains are shot and clobber each other. * Acid is depicted in some episodes; some characters melt upon stepping in it. * In Riddler's Withdrawal, Riddler fires at an officer (he falls over without injury detail, a chalk outline is depicted with a red stain later on). * An explosion occurs at the bank after dynamite and a nuclear device are set off; Clay-Face appears to have burst apart from the blast, but he reassembles himself. * A gigantic Clayface goon is dismembered, and morphs into a gravestone. * Clayface is melted and killed by the sprinkler system at the end of Banking on Batman. * Gunfire and missile explosions accompany vehicles chases. * Batman is caught in an explosion in Polarizing Reception. He is later shown covered with bloody bandages at the start of Two-Face Chase. * A cop is run over by Two-Face's truck in Two-Face chase, with a bloody pulp shown after he's crushed. * An officer is eaten by a plant monster in The Greeny Phantom (offscreen, we hear screaming). * The later videos are far bloodier and gorier, with standouts being the Riddler and Two-Face's episodes, which depict bloody shootings and brains, and the Killer Croc episodes, which have dismemberment and blood. However, the fact that Play Dough is used in the Killer Croc episode mitigates the violence. * Later episodes depict visible damage to goons, such as a man getting slammed into the concrete and bleeding in the Bane episode. * A body with a bloody, meaty gunshot wound is depicted in Bats, Cats, and Birds. However, the body is out of focus and not extremely realistic. * A hostage is killed in Bats, Cats, and Birds, although the actual shooting is not depicted; a gunshot is heard and the man's hat lands on a log, with blood trailing down a nearby plant. LEGO Marvel * Sandman shoots himself at the end of the Scarlet Spider episode, although he doesn't bleed; rather, he disintegrates into sand. LEGO Overwatch * Like in the game, characters use handguns, machine guns, bows and arrows, and laser guns to battle enemies. * Real gunfire sounds, pained shouts, and explosions accompany the battles, which are fast-paced and intense. * Blood spatters and sprays are depicted for longer lengths of time then in the game, although this is actually a result of the lower framerate in the videos rather than being a stylistic choice. LEGO De Mansio * The De Mansio videos are practically gore-fest material, which shouldn't be surprising since the original game is expected to be rated M for Blood & Gore, as well as Intense Violence. * The pilot starts off with Macedon having been bisected, with blood stains and his intestine depicted (the guts are actually chewing gum, but look surprisingly realistic). A rat nibbles off the intestine, but nothing comes out. * De Mansio gets in a gunfight, although it's completely silent. Bloody brains (again, just gum) come out of the heads of terrorists whenever they are shot. Blood splatters on the wall and floors, and the bodies stay the whole video. * Macedon (actually a doppelganger but that doesn't matter for this) is sliced in half by De Mansio, with entrails dropping out and blood dripping. Some of the organ matter is stuck to De Mansio's sword, and blood stains his mouth, swords, and shirt, the last of which is white enough to make the blood appear somewhat prominent. * The Firefight episode depicts a gunfight, as the title implies (again, it's completely silent). A man is blasted through the head, with blood and brains coming out (it looks extremely fake, there's no bullet hole when the brain droops out). * A man's leg is cut open, with viscera oozing out, before it is slashed off. The man is stabbed through the chest, with an inexplicably large amount of gore coming out. De Mansio sticks some dynamite (very advanced technology, I know) into the man's chest, causing him to explode apart, blood staining the body and ground and viscera coming out of the torn-open chest (it looks pretty fake - the gum organs are all stuck in a big sphere). De Mansio grabs a bit because he has a gore fetish or something. * Another man shoots at De Mansio, but misses (don't ask how this is supposed to work), before getting his leg cut off. The guy crawls around like a COD zombie. Ending the video off, the last baddie has his head turned into brain matter (again, fake as Kim Kardashian). * Firefight is easily the most violent and gruesome LEGO Superheroes video, and the goriest video on the channel in general. Profanity * No language is present, therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking LEGO Batman * Joker Venom, poison gas, and hot, steaming acid are the only substances that are typically depicted. * Cigarettes are littered across the streets of Gotham City, although they're pretty badly made and aren't visible for very long. * Riddler smokes either a cigar or a blunt in one episode; no smoke is depicted, although a lighting and puffing sound are heard. * Graffiti related to marijuana (i.e. green leaves) and its effects ("Stay High") are depicted in Bats, Cats, and Birds. * A nightclub with a bar is depicted in one episode; drinks and such are depicted and consumed. LEGO Overwatch * McCree smokes a cigar, although it looks about as fake as the joint Riddler smokes. Frightening/Intense Scenes LEGO Batman * The Joker is played out to be threatening, but isn't intended to frighten viewers. * The rather sudden explosion in Riddler's Withdrawal may be intense for younger viewers. * The shooting in Golden Coral is rather intense, and may upset viewers with PTSD. * A captive is shot in cold blood in Cats, Bats, and Birds. This is one of the darkest moments in the Batman episodes, although the rapid tone change to Tyra Beaulieu on a submerged lilypad lessens this (Batman is still depressed, though). 'Offensive Scenes' LEGO Batman * Considering the fact that this is both LEGO and Batman, don't expect something /pol or the LEGO Concentration Camp out of any episodes. * Golden Coral (among other episodes) depict shootings, although these are not potrayed in a way that is likely to offend anyone. * Tyra Beaulieu is depicted eating/trying to eat frogs, but only those who know she's French will find this stereotypical. Luckily for the easily-offended, the Italian stereotypes about Tyler and the couple's exaggerated speech patterns have been dropped in favor of giving them normal-sounding voices. Trivia * The show takes place in an alternate universe where characters from DC, Marvel, The Incredibles, Overwatch, Vepturegeng, Ninjago, and De Mansio coexist. * Brendan has resigned from the DC series, with his older brother, Zachary, taking over. Category:LEGO Superheroes Category:LEGO Category:Superheroes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2018 Category:November Category:LEGO Shows Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGOStarWarsZachary2002 Category:2019 Category:Vepturegeng Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:De Mansio Category:Ninjago